


Until I Met You

by llamawrath



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamawrath/pseuds/llamawrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Setting: NYU. A story about two completely different girls and how their lives intersect to change them both. Love is never an easy road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray had never really loved anyone. It may seem sad to some, but it had never really affected her. She supposed she might feel empty had she ever experienced love, but no one had ever loved Quinn. Not her parents, not her boyfriends, not her friends. It may be because no one had ever _known_ Quinn Fabray. She didn’t enjoy talking about herself and she grew up learning just exactly how to conceal how she felt. At most she had been like an object. Desired occasionally, used even, but never loved. Despite the reasons, the things she didn’t much think about, the fact still remained true that Quinn never had love in her life. But she was fine. She was content. She didn’t know what she was missing and that didn’t bother her. Ignorance is bliss.

Rachel Berry loved. She loved often, but that never tempered the passion with which she loved. Love consumed her. She felt everything to the extent to which her body could not contain it. It radiated out of her and poured onto those around her. Much of the time it presented itself in words. If she could talk about how much she felt then she could not feel like she was going to burst at any second. Other times it emerged as physical affection. The same kind she received from her loving dads her whole life. She believed in the power of a heartfelt hug. And those deepest, purest emotions were reserved for song. The one thing she really held above all else. Rachel Berry was never lacking in love and she was sure she knew everything there was to know about it. It almost seemed simple to her. Then again, the path to true love is never uncomplicated.

It was on that fateful autumn afternoon, seemingly like any other, where Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry’s paths would inevitably cross and their lives would change forever.

/

Rachel walked down Aisle 12, pushing her nearly full cart as she stared at the shelves in wonder. It had been like this ever since she entered Whole Foods. She was like a kid in a candy shop. Earlier that day she had squealed in delight when she learnt such a grocery store was within walking distance from her dorm. She loved everything about New York. Being a vegan in a small town wasn’t easy. There weren’t many places that catered to her diet, but now her options seemed unlimited. She absentmindedly strolled past the selection of vegan ice cream, her eyes never once leaving the products. She turned the corner and her cart crashed headfirst into someone else’s.

“Watch where you’re going!”

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. Are you seriously injured? Should I call an ambulance? I really didn’t notice you there and I-“ She stopped midsentence finally looking up at the person she had collided with.

She was a relatively tall blonde girl who looked to be about her age with piercing hazel eyes. She was absolutely the most beautiful person Rachel had ever seen. She wore a scowl on her face that somehow did not detract from her stunningly good looks.

It was difficult to get Rachel Berry to actually stop talking once she had started, but she was so floored by this girl’s beauty that she was rendered speechless.

“Isn’t it already bad enough you carelessly ran into me? The sarcasm is not appreciated.” The blonde girl glared at her and started to push her own cart past her.

Rachel’s mouth dropped open in shock. “But- but I wasn’t being sarcastic!” She called after the girl, but she was already talking to her back as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Rachel huffed. Well, there were some things she didn’t like about New York. The rude people for one. It had only been an accident. She considered going to find the girl to give her a piece of her mind, but thought better of it and merely got in line to purchase her groceries. This would not ruin her day!

/

Rachel entered the elevator, her arms sore and out of breath. She really hadn’t considered that the short walk would be much more difficult with so many groceries. She had to remember that for next time she went shopping.

Finally in her dorm she took her things to the not-so-mini mini-fridge her dad’s had purchased for her. She had only purchased things that didn’t need cooking as she had been informed there was no kitchen area. But buying these things was necessary. She had been informed that the dining hall food wasn’t very reliable and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to afford going out all the time.

After she put away all she had bought she sat down on her bed and turned on her laptop. Her roommate had yet to arrive and she was nervous. She hoped they would get along and that she liked singing. Above all she hoped she would be nice. At least nicer than some of the people she had met thus far.

After about an hour of scrolling mindlessly through tumblr she heard the door being unlocked and in walked a girl with long light brown hair and pretty eyes to match. She wore hipster-style glasses and had an eclectic style of dress.

“Oh hi! I didn’t know my roommate would already be here. Let me just set my stuff down and we can get acquainted.”

Rachel leapt up from her bed and hurried over.

“Here let me help you with all that. I can’t believe you were able to get this all up on your own.”

“Yeah what can I say, I’m stronger than I look.” She smiled at Rachel and flexed her bicep.

Rachel chuckled and helped her bring everything into the room.

“Feel free to start unpacking. Don’t let me get in your way.”

“Oh I’ll do that later. I need a break anyway after all the travelling. Hello, I’m Leila Foster.”

“Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you. Should we awkwardly shake hands now or…”

Leila pulled her into a hug. “Sorry, just thought if we’re going to be sharing the same room, why waste time with awkward handshakes!”

“I completely agree. I love hugs actually. I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

Leila laughed. “You don’t have to worry about that. You already sound like my kind of person. So Rachel, what are you studying?”

“Well I’m actually doing drama at Tisch. I hope to one day become a Broadway star. Singing is my passion and I love the stage.”

“Wow, that’s really interesting. I can’t wait to hear you sing. You must be pretty talented if you got into Tisch.”

“Thank you. I am very talented.” Rachel said this with a straight face which made Leila smile. Rachel already felt very comfortable with her and was looking forward to becoming good friends. “What about you?”

“Well I’m doing Applied Psychology at Steinhardt. So I hope you won’t be offended if I start to psychoanalyse you halfway through the year. I’m just very interested in people. And you already sound like a fascinating person. Any analysis will be strictly a compliment.”

“As long as you don’t mind if I start to treat you like my personal psychologist. I do love to talk. Especially about myself.”

“Well then, this will be a very symbiotic relationship.”

“I hope so!”

Rachel and Leila spent the rest of the night getting to know each other while Leila set up her part of the room. Rachel was starting to look forward to this year even more now that she had a more than agreeable roommate. Surprisingly there were never any lulls in the conversation and she was sure they would be fast friends.

/

The next day Rachel decided to check out what else her residence hall had to offer. As she stood waiting for the elevator she saw a familiar blonde girl walking towards her. As soon as she noticed Rachel her pace slowed and an incredulous look crossed her face. She was just as pretty as Rachel remembered. Somehow she thought she had imagined the whole encounter.

She said nothing to Rachel as they entered the elevator together. She pressed the button for the second floor and looked to Rachel. “Which floor?”

“Same.”

The blonde sighed and leaned against the elevator wall as they very slowly descended.

“Look, about the other day…”

“Yes, you were very rude. I didn’t mean to bump into you and I was genuinely concerned about your well-being. I know we don’t know each other, but I would appreciate an apology for your behaviour. It seems we will be seeing one another often as you appear to live on the same floor as I do and I think we should be as amiable as possible.” Rachel finished her rant with a huff and waited for a reply.

The girl appeared almost amused with her speech and stuck out her hand.

“You’re right. I’m not usually that rude. It was just… bad timing. I’m Quinn Fabray.”

Quinn Fabray. It was a beautiful name and it seemed to suit the girl in front of her. She briefly shook her hand. “Rachel Berry.”

“I’ll see you around Rachel,” she said as the elevator doors opened and she briskly walked out heading to the same place Rachel has planned to go. There was something about the way she said ‘Rachel’ that made her heart flutter. What was it about this girl? It’s not like she was particularly nice. Yes, she was beautiful, but was she really going to fall for a girl this quickly based on looks alone? She shook her head to herself and walked into the lounge area.

She thought that she would have to encounter Quinn again, but she was nowhere to be found. Rachel was perplexed, but relieved enough to not worry about it too much.

She looked around the lounge wondering if Leila would be up for a game of ping pong later on if she wasn’t doing anything else. She walked over to the table and watched on as two people were wrapped up in what appeared to be a very intense game.

It was a girl and a guy. The guy had shaggy blonde hair and very large lips that he somehow made look attractive. Rachel admired his physique, but tried not to gawk too much at his muscular arms as he hit the ball hard over to the girl.

The girl had dark tanned skin and dark brown hair. She was, to put it bluntly, incredibly hot. Rachel was starting to wonder if there were any unattractive people who went to NYU or maybe she was just too easily attracted.

The ball whizzed past the blonde boy. “Yes!! In your face trouty mouth! I win again!”

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“Whatevz. Rematch?”

“Duh! I will kick your ass this time!”

“In your dreams white boy. I know how to work a paddle.” She winked at him suggestively, but the boy just laughed.

“Watch your mouth San. We have an audience,” he said as her pointed out Rachel’s presence.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude on your game! I was just admiring your skill at ping pong.”

The girl sauntered over to Rachel. “Well that’s not the only skills I’ve got cutie. The name’s Santana Lopez, but you can call me whatever you’d like.”

Rachel blushed. “Hello, I’m Rachel Berry.”

“Very nice to meet you Berry. Wanna watch me crush this guy again? I win for you m’lady.”

“Don’t mind her,” the guy piped up as he too walked over. “Hi I’m Sam! And I’ll definitely win the next game for you!”

“Sounds like a bet to me. Winner of the next round gets to take Berry out on a date.”

“You’re on Lopez!”

They took their positions on either side of the table and started to play before Rachel could voice her opinion on this whole ‘bet’ they had decided on.

“Excuse me, but do I have any say in this?”

“No!” Both of them shouted in unison as the game raged on.

Rachel crossed her arms and pouted as she waited to see which of her suitors would win the game. She was flattered by all the attention, but they had been so presumptuous! Who’s to say she wasn’t already dating somebody. Okay, she wasn’t, but that wasn’t the point! And they didn’t know her sexuality! Alright, she was bisexual so either way it wouldn’t really matter, but they didn’t know that!

Sam groaned as another ball flew past him.

“Dammit Santana, I swear you’re cheating.”

“Shut yo’ big lips and quit whining. You’re just jealous cause you know there’s no way you’re going to beat me!”

“I can make a comeback! And if not then I’ll just take your roommate out to get back at you!”

Santana barked out a laugh. “Yeah riiight that girl is even gayer than I am. Plus, she could totally be your sister. Blondes together just ain’t right. It’s like incest.”

Sam groaned. “I guess I’ll just have to step up my game then.”

Rachel was amused by their banter. She wondered how they already seemed like such good friends when school hadn’t even started yet. He even knew about her roommate.

“How do you two know each other?”

“We went to high school together. Actually, before she came out we totally dated.”

“I can’t believe I kissed those guppy lips. Seriously, I could have been swallowed whole.”

“Shut up, you love my lips.”

“I’m almost positive they’re what turned me gay,” she said as she bounced another ball past him.

“Shit!”

“One more point and I will once again get the girl.”

The two of them were so focused on the game that Rachel could barely converse with them. She tried many times to start up a conversation, but it would always turn into some sort of banter between Santana and Sam. By the way they were playing she was sure to have a date with Santana soon so maybe she could learn more about her then. And Rachel hoped that wouldn’t mean she couldn’t get to know Sam as well. She liked them already despite the only little bit of interaction they shared.

Santana managed to whack the ball right at Sam’s face for her winning point and raised her fist in victory.

“Defeated again! That’s the kinda shit you learn growing up in Lima Heights! Be careful not to swallow that ball with your suction lips trouty mouth.”

Rachel was actually impressed that Santana had won the game for her and she was charmed as the girl got down on one knee in front of her.

“Will you, Berry, allow your champion to take you out to dinner tonight?”

Rachel beamed down at the girl. “Well, how could I say no to that? As long as it’s a vegan friendly restaurant then I would be honoured.”

“As long as you don’t make me eat that rabbit food!”

“You’re welcome to eat whatever you please Santana although I urge you to think about the poor animals you are harming in the process.”

Santana scowled. “Meet down here at seven? I gots to go make myself look extra hot for our date.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.”

“It was nice to meet you Rachel. I’m sorry I could not win your hand, but will you still give me a chance? That is, if Santana doesn’t manage to lock you down right away.”

“You made a valiant effort Sam. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around. Friends for now?”

“Yeah, definitely! I’ll see you later Rachel. Oh, here’s my number.”

He handed her a card that read ‘Sam Evans: The Justin Beiber Experience’.

“Justin Beiber?”

“That is a story for another time. See you around!”

“Stop trying to scam on my woman Evans!”

“She’s not yours quite yet,” he said with a grin as he exited the lounge.

“Boy has no respect. See you at seven Berry.” Santana winked before she too headed out of the lounge.

Rachel had only been here two days and they had turned out to be pretty eventful. She was in no way ready for a date so she quickly went back to her room to do a shortened version of her usual pre-date routine. She recounted her second floor adventures with Leila and she seemed impressed.

“A date? You already have men and women falling all over you!”

“Well not everyone is interested. Quinn Fabray seems like she wants nothing to do with me.”  
“Didn’t you say she was okay in the elevator with you today?”

“Probably just because she knows I’ll be around so she has to be civil.”

“You shouldn’t judge her so quickly. She could end up being really nice.”

“I guess so. You didn’t see how she was with me though. Not at all interested.”

“Well you can’t have the entire student body fawning over you Rachel Berry!”

“Why not?” Rachel said with a pout.

“One day you’ll have your adoring fans and all the attention you want. Don’t worry.”

“Yay! I’m going to take a shower now. One can never be too clean for a date.”

“Wiser words were never spoken.”

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Leila before grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday to Greece for three weeks, but I should have at least one new chapter of this to post during that time. Hope you all enjoy! :]

Rachel sat down on one of the lounge couches as she waited for Santana to arrive. She was wildly overdressed compared to the other students in the room and some of them gave her inquisitive glances before going about their own business.

Rachel had arrived exactly twenty minutes before they were to meet. She believed one could never be too punctual and may have been a bit overly nervous about the whole thing. Had she overdone it? She thought as she played with the hem or her black dress.

Just as the clock stroke seven Santana entered the lounge in a scandalously sexy red dress. All eyes in the room turned to her as she confidently strode towards Rachel and grabbed her hand to lead her out.

“What y’all bitches looking at? Continue with your mediocre lives. I’ve got a hot date.” She smiled at Rachel as they left everyone awestruck.

“That was quite an entrance.”

“I don’t do anything half-assed. You’ll learn that soon enough,” Santana said with a mischievous grin.

“We shall see about that Miss Lopez.”

/

So far Rachel had actually been quite enjoying herself on the date. Santana was crass, but humorous and definitely quick-witted. Although she acted tough, Rachel could tell that somewhere inside of her was a complete sweetheart. She found herself sometimes daydreaming what it would be like to have Santana Lopez as a girlfriend. She only imagined that the sex would be hot and she would be the envy of many. Every star needed a bit of eye candy and it didn’t hurt that Santana was fun and charming in her own way.

“So what do you study Santana?”

“I major in Linguistics,” she said with a swipe of her tongue to her lower lip, “and minor in CLIT.”

“I don’t believe that’s a real minor!”

“Well some refer to it as Comparative Literature, but CLIT is way more fun. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Rachel blushed and took another bite of her food to avoid answering the question. Santana just chuckled at her modesty.

“What about you Berry?”

“Well I am studying drama at Tisch. I will one day be a star on Broadway and this is only a stepping stone to all of my dreams. I hope to follow in the glory of Barbra Streisand and live up to my middle name. My full name is Rachel Barbra Berry after all.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” Santana teased.

“Well when one has spectacular talent why should they pretend that they are any less than they are?”

“I can definitely agree with that. It’s what I say to Sam when I beat him at pretty much everything and it’s what I say about my talents in bed.”

“Perhaps we’re more similar than anyone would think,” Rachel said choosing to ignore the comment about sex.

After they finished their meal and had a few drinks (Santana had managed to sneak a flask into the restaurant) they walked back to Rubin Hall. Santana pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Rachel.

“No thank you. I can’t do anything to ruin my singing voice although the alcohol makes it seem like a good decision.”  
“Blame it on the alcohol Berry. I don’t need to smoke anyway,” she said and placed the cigarettes back in her purse.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Call me ‘Berry’? Why don’t you call me Rachel?”

“That’s just who I am princess. I wouldn’t take it personally. I happen to call my best friend trouty mouth if you remember.”  
“This is true. I’d much prefer Berry to anything like that.”

“Well maybe if we get a little more familiar I can call you something else.”

“Santana Lopez! Are you propositioning me?!”

“Of course I am. Wanna come back to my room and get our mack on?”

Rachel gasped. “I am not some easy woman who will sleep with someone on the first date!”

“We don’t have to do that… yet. Come on, my roommate is supposed to be out.”

“Well… I suppose it is college and some kissing wouldn’t hurt anyone…”

“Great! Let’s go!”

/

Rachel took note that she and Santana lived on the same floor. Of all the floors in this goddamn building why did it seem like everyone she met was on her floor!

“Does everyone live on this floor?!”

“What do you mean? Who else is on this floor that you’ve met?”

“No one important,” Rachel mumbled.

“Anyway Sam is on a completely different floor so the answer to your question would be no.”

Rachel didn’t even have time to look around the room before she was being pushed up against the door, warm lips against hers.

It felt nice. The last person she had kissed had been her high school boyfriend from back home. Although she was attracted to girls as well the only time she had kissed any was during spin the bottle at high school parties.

This was different. Santana knew what she was doing. She tugged on Rachel’s lower lip before their mouths opened and tongues met. Santana slowly walked them over towards a bed and sat down pulling Rachel onto her lap.

Rachel was now straddling her with a hand at her waist and the other on her shoulder. One of Santana’s hands was on her back and the other was weaved into her loosely curled hair.

The kiss deepened and a small moan escaped from Rachel’s mouth just as the door they had forgotten to lock was pushed open.

Rachel quickly leaped off of Santana and managed to fall to the floor in the process.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” a familiar voice said as none other than Quinn Fabray walked into the room.

“What’s your problem Fabray? You were supposed to be gone tonight!”

“Well plans changed. Should I be surprised that you’re already hooking up with some girl?”

Rachel hastily got to her feet. “I am not just _some girl_ Quinn Fabray!”

“Whoa whoa wait, you two know each other?”

Quinn grimaced. “Yeah we’ve met once or twice.”

Santana looked between the two girls, tension clearly radiating off of both of them.

“Lovely so we can go ahead and skip introductions. Fabray you can find somewhere else to be for a couple hours.”

“Not going to happen _Lopez_. This is my room too and I’m staying.”

“Fine. I don’t mind having an audience,” Santana sneered.

“Santana although I was enjoying myself I think it best that we pick this up at a later date. I wouldn’t be very comfortable continuing with Quinn around.”

Santana huffed. “Have it your way princess. Let me put my number in your phone.”

Rachel handed it to her and Santana took a picture of herself to go along with the number.

“One for the wank bank,” she said as she handed the phone back to Rachel.

She blushed and chanced a glance at Quinn who was pointedly ignoring the whole exchange although the distinct wrinkle in her forehead told that she was not pleased as she looked down at whatever was so fascinating on her computer screen.

“I’ll catch you later Berry,” Santana said and she pulled her in for a soft and languid kiss before opening the door for her.

“Goodbye Santana.” The door shut. “And Quinn“ she said softly.

/

“Seriously Leila! It was her! And it was the most embarrassing situation. I was on the floor and my hair was a mess and she seemed very displeased. I am fated to make an ass of myself around her.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad. Why do you care what she thinks of you anyway?”

“It _was_ that bad! No, it was worse than that, you have no idea. And- and- I don’t care. It’s just that if things continue with Santana than I would rather the situation with Quinn not be so tense. They are roommates. I can’t believe they’re roommates! God is punishing me for something I swear it!”

“God is not punishing you Rach. Look, just try to act like your version of normal when you next see her and it will be fine. I doubt anyone can resist the Rachel Berry charm for long right? This girl has no reason to hate you.”

“And yet, it seems like she does. I will win her over!” Rachel said with determination.

“Whoa calm down, I just said to be normal, there’s no need to overdo it. Shouldn’t you be thinking more about Santana anyway?”

“We will be friends. Rachel Berry will make it happen!”

“Are you even listening to me at all?”

“I have to start making a list!”

“I’m going to take that as a no.”

Rachel pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down ‘How to Make Quinn Fabray My Friend’ as Leila just shook her head and sighed.

“You are incorrigible Rachel.”

“Thank you,” Rachel said absentmindedly as she started to scribble down ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this while in Greece! If any of you are looking to travel I highly recommend Plakias in Crete. Stay the Youth Hostel Plakias. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the latest chapter! Thank you so much for reading. :]

_The previous day…_

Quinn looked up at the building she would be living in for the academic year and took a deep sigh. The journey there had honestly been a nightmare. She had the longest layover in Minnesota, got stuck sitting next to an older woman on the plane who didn't get that headphones in her ears and a book in her lap meant she  _did not_ want to talk, and got lost several times on the subway before finally finding Rubin Hall.

She was exhausted and hungry. Of course it was too much to ask that she would have a roommate willing to accommodate.

"Okay first things first blondie. You touch my stuff I will cuts a bitch," were the first words out of her new roommate's mouth as she crossed the threshold into their room.

Quinn pressed two fingers to her temple and rubbed. She could definitely feel a headache coming on and did not have the energy to deal with this. She rolled her eyes and set her stuff down next to what she assumed would be her bed.

"Second rule, you better not give me attitude. And most importantly, you leave when I'm putting my charms on a girl."

"Great so not only are you a complete  _bitch_ , but you're also a slut. Just my luck."

"Watch yourself Barbie. You  _do not_  want to throw down with me."

"That's right! I don't! Is it too much to ask that you greet me like a normal human being? Like, how about an introduction."

"Whatevz this is just how I roll. Take it or leave it."

"Yeah I'm going to leave it," Quinn said as she shoved past this girl and slammed the door on the way out of the room.

Why did she think that New York was going to be any different from back home? Clearly she was going to have to be a bitch to people just like in high school if everyone was going to treat her this way. So much for fresh starts.

/

Thankfully she was able to find the Whole Foods without any more incidents. She figured she'd just grab some snacks and then she would be ready to face her roommate again. God, she hadn't even gotten her name. If she wanted to get through this year unscathed she would need to assert some sort of authority.

She pushed her cart past the aisles when someone turned a corner and smashed right into her. This was the last straw.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you seriously injured? Should I call an ambulance? I really didn't notice you there and I-"

What the hell? An ambulance? New Yorkers and their fucking sarcasm. She couldn't believe her luck. Although, that seemed to be how her life worked.

"Isn't it already bad enough you carelessly ran into me? The sarcasm is not appreciated." She was done with this. She quickly made her way past the short brunette.

"But- but I wasn't being sarcastic!" She could hear the girl shout behind her. Like it even really mattered at this point.

/

When she got back her roommate wasn't in. For once, something worked out. She plopped onto her bed and let the tension seep out of her body. Maybe she had been a bit uncalled for with that girl in the store. She'd not been making any good impressions as of yet and could only hope she would get along with the people on her course if nothing else.

Quinn didn't like being a bitch, but at this point it was basically her default setting. Being nice never seemed to get anyone anywhere from what she'd seen. 'Treat others like they're bound to treat you eventually' had been her life motto.

She turned over and curled up a bit more on her bed and let herself drift off to sleep, not knowing the next time she would actually have a peaceful moment in her own room.

/

Quinn woke confused. Her mind had been swirling with images of an attractive shorter brunette with deep, brown eyes and somehow endless tan legs. Quinn shuddered. Why had she been dreaming of the girl from the store? Apparently her subconscious had picked up more details than she had. Before she had time to analyse her dream there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door to a smiley blonde boy.

"Hey, um, is Santana around?"

"Erm.. Santana?"

"Santana Lopez. She lives here…" He looked down at her curiously. "Are you her roommate?"

"If by Santana you mean a Latina girl with a horrible attitude then the answer is yes."

The boy just chuckled softly.

"Yeah dude, that would be her. I'm her friend Sam, and trust me she gets easier to be around with time."

"Hey Sam, I'm Quinn. And I sure as hell hope so. You seem nice enough so…"

"Is there any way I could come in and wait for her? We were supposed to meet here, but she must have gotten caught up doing something."

"Sure, sure. Come on in."

Sam took a seat on Santana's bed and smiled at her. He was a cute enough boy even with a mouth that took up most of his face. Back in high school he may have even been her type, but sometime in senior year she had thought a little harder about how none of her boyfriends turned her on and how she stared a bit too much at the other cheerleaders in their short skirts. Suffice it to say she suspected she was a lesbian even though she would never dare tell her parents. She had gone through the Big Gay Panic at first, but was starting to come to terms with it. She figured college was the best place to see if her suspicions were true. So when Sam gave her  _that_  look, the one she'd seen on so many other guys faces, she sighed internally. Maybe he could get over it and they could be friends.

"So Sam, how do you know Santana and why in the world would you want to be friends with her?"

He laughed again. "She grows on you. She's harmless really. We've known each other since high school. Actually, we dated for a little while."

"But I thought she uh… was into girls?"

"She mentioned that already? Yeah, well it took her a while to come out. She likes to joke that I turned her gay with my freakishly large mouth. So you see, you really shouldn't take her seriously. Cause that's something she says to her best friend."

Quinn allowed herself to laugh at that. Maybe eventually she could get through to this girl.

"Well we'll see how things go. Not going to say we got off to the best start…"

"Just give her a chance. She can be charming when she wants to be."

Just then they heard the keys rattle in the door and Santana walked in.

"Ay dios mio there is way too much blonde going on up in this room right now. I feel like I'm living in the Aryan Nation."

"Nice to see you too San."

"Whatever like I don't have to see your froggy lips all the damn time." She sat down next to him. "I see you've met my roommate with the attitude."

"She seems pretty nice to me 'tana. Don't lie and say you weren't the one who was a bitch."

"I was just trying to set some ground rules!"

"Look, can we at least be civil with each other? We're going to have to share the same space for a while. I don't want to have to go all Head Bitch in Charge on you, but I will."

"Ooo Barbie has some fire. Maybe we could get along after all," Santana said with a wink.

Quinn flushed slightly. Normally she wasn't one to let anything get to her, but it was not an everyday occurrence that females flirted with her. She pulled her face back into a well-practiced grimace. "No thanks, I'm not into loose women."

Santana surprisingly let that one slide. Quinn had expected some bitchy retort, but all she said was, "Emphasis is on the loose I guess," and smirked. "Anyway, as long as you keep out of my shit and let me get my mack on then we'll be cool blondie."

"My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Alright Fabgay. No need to get testy."

"I wasn't-"

"We're out anyway. Come on Evans."

"Bye Quinn. Hope I'll be seeing much more of you around," Sam said with a large smile and Santana just scoffed. Quinn could hear Santana mumble "You've got no game," as the door shut behind them.

Well, that was mildly better than their first encounter. She figured if it weren't for Sam it could have gone a lot worse.

Quinn was still tired despite her nap, so after unpacking all of her things she got back into bed to sleep.

/

The next day she wanted to check out the darkroom that they had in the lounge. Santana was already gone, if she had come back last night at all.

She made her way to the elevator and almost stopped fully in her tracks when she saw the same brunette from the day before at Whole Foods waiting in front of the elevator.

 _Shit, shit, shit._  She was better looking than Quinn had realised from that short encounter and she honestly did not know what to say to her after their not so pleasant interaction the previous day.

She stood next to her in silence as they waited for the elevator.

As they entered the elevator she pressed the button for the second floor and looked to the shorter girl. "Which floor?"

"Same."

Quinn sighed. Could this elevator possibly go any slower? She knew she had to say something.

"Look, about the other day…"

"Yes, you were very rude. I didn't mean to bump into you and I was genuinely concerned about your well-being. I know we don't know each other, but I would appreciate an apology for your behaviour. It seems we will be seeing one another often as you appear to live on the same floor as I do and I think we should be as amiable as possible."

Quinn was stunned by how quickly words came out of this girl's mouth. The look she got on her face when she was clearly frustrated was endearing.

"You're right. I'm not usually that rude. It was just… bad timing. I'm Quinn Fabray."

She briefly shook her hand. "Rachel Berry."

The touch of Rachel's hand sent a shiver through her body that she hadn't been expecting. It threw her off and she made a hasty exit, worried that it somehow had shown on her face.

"I'll see you around Rachel."

Quinn hurriedly made it into the dark room and let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She hardly even noticed Santana and Sam playing Ping-Pong at the other end of the room and she hoped they hadn't seen her.

It was obvious that Rachel was headed toward the same room as her. She knew she would have to hang out in the dark room for a long time for someone currently without any film just so that she could avoid an awkward situation with the other girl.

Luckily no one else was in there so she removed her iPod from her pocket and put in her ear buds to settle in for some mind-numbing music escapism.

/

She'd told Santana that she would be out for a while, but the early meeting for the creative writing club had been postponed and she really had nothing better to do.

She wasn't sure what she had expected when she got into her room, but it sure as hell had not been this.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She wasn't sure why she was so upset. So she had caught Santana making out with Rachel, it's not like she knew either one of them very well, but for some reason it made her blood boil.

"What's your problem Fabray? You were supposed to be gone tonight!"

"Well plans changed. Should I be surprised that you're already hooking up with some girl?"

"I am not just  _some girl_ Quinn Fabray!"

Santana seemed surprised that Rachel had known who she was.

"Whoa whoa wait, you two know each other?"

"Yeah we've met once or twice," Quinn said trying to be nonchalant after her previous outburst, but not pulling it off very well. Rachel was staring at her with a look she couldn't read and Quinn tried not to notice how hot she looked with her tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and short black dress.

"Lovely so we can go ahead and skip introductions. Fabray you can find somewhere else to be for a couple hours."

"Not going to happen  _Lopez_. This is my room too and I'm staying." Something inside of her, certainly pride and not jealously, caused her to say this and huff over to her bed.

"Fine. I don't mind having an audience," Santana sneered.

"Santana although I was enjoying myself I think it best that we pick this up at a later date. I wouldn't be very comfortable continuing with Quinn around."

Quinn got out her computer and literally stared at nothing as she tried to ignore the flirtatious comments Santana made toward Rachel. She specifically ignored the kiss they shared at the door before Rachel finally left.

Quinn didn't even notice the soft murmur of her name from Rachel before she shut the door completely.

"Way to be a cockblock Fabray."

"Last time I checked you didn't have a cock Lopez."

"Oh so you were checking." Santana smirked.

"You wish."

"As you've seen, I really don't have to wish for women to want me."

"I don't know about that. She seemed a little too eager to leave if you ask me."

"Well nobody was asking you Barbie. Next time try to be a little bit less jealous."

"Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Dunno, seemed like you may have had a little crush on Berry."

"For God's sake I barely even know her."

"Like that matters. I met her today."

Quinn was sick of this conversation.

"Look, I don't care what you do or  _who_  you do as long as it's not in front of me."

"No guarantees on that one. So next time maybe you should  _just leave_."

"No guarantees," Quinn mumbled as she angrily turned her back on Santana. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, whatever. Me too." Santana turned off the light after changing out of her dress. Quinn didn't even bother to change.

She tried not to let her mind focus too much on why she had gotten so angry. Clearly, she just didn't want to have to deal with Santana's many conquests coming in and out of their room.

She cleared her mind of all thoughts of Rachel Berry and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long. Mostly a lot of life happened and then I had writer's block, but after writing this chapter I came up with a lot more ideas so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism, thoughts, feelings, etc. are all welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> I'd also like to thank my best friend Michaela (Symphonia01 on ff.net and iknowyouarebutwhatamibitches on tumblr) for basically being my beta. Love to you.

_A few weeks later…_

“Santana asked me to be her girlfriend.”

“Oh my god, what did you say?” Leila looked at her pointedly while Rachel tried to keep a poker face, not wanting to give anything away just yet.

“Well…”

“Come out with it already!”

“I said yes of course.” A beaming smile broke out over her face and her roommate just grinned back at her.

“Well I’m happy for you. Santana may be…”

“Blunt, assertive, overtly sexual, mocking?”

“Yes, all of those things, but she seems to be making you happy so I approve.”

“I find her clear interest in me attractive. I never have to guess about whether or not she wants me or even about what she’s thinking. With Santana it’s… easy.”

“I’ll skip telling you all the reasons you may be seeking a relationship like that and just say that maybe that’s good for you. Right now. Something easy isn’t always something bad.”

Leila wanted to be supportive of her friend. She knew that Rachel did genuinely like Santana, but she wondered if there might now be someone else Rachel wanted to be with more. She really did just want to see her happy. So instead of psychoanalysing the whole situation she let it go.

“Thanks for skipping the lecture Leila. I’m so excited! You’d be surprised how romantic Santana can be. It’s not all about getting her ‘mack on’ all the time.”

“Could have fooled me!”

“Okay well.. she does enjoy that quite a bit as well. I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

“A sock on the door or something would have been appreciated.”

“I had no intention of engaging in anything more than a heavy make-out session with Santana that evening. I am not an easy woman.”

“Either way it was still more than I wanted to see.”

“And I apologised!”

“I’ll accept that apology if I get some warning in the future.”

“Deal. I will take precautions next time.”

“Why don’t you two just get busy in Santana’s room instead of commandeering ours?”

Rachel’s face flushed and she hesitated before answering.

“Well despite my best efforts I don’t think Quinn likes me very much. She bursts out of the room every time I’m over. I just.. feel bad is all.”

“Oh I see how it is,” Leila said jokingly, “you care about Quinn more than me!”

“I- what- no.” Rachel stumbled over her words, clearly flustered.

Leila laughed good-naturedly. “Hey, don’t worry about it blueberry. I was only kidding.”

Rachel took a second to compose herself before looking up at her roommate. “Of course. I just wouldn’t want you thinking I devalue our friendship in any way.”

“Riiight, that’s all that was.”

Rachel ignored the sarcasm. “So… blueberry? That’s a new one.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that _very_ subtle subject change missy. I’ll allow it this once. Yes, blueberry. I’m trying out new nicknames. I’ll mark down ‘blueberry’ as a finalist seeing as it obviously brings you so much joy.”

Rachel creased her brow into a frown and her lips formed into a small pout.

“That pout won’t work on me chelly!”

“Chelly?!”

“Okay yeah.. that one goes in the no pile.”

“As amusing as this whole thing is. I must be off to meet my _girlfriend_.”

“Au revoir. Remember protection and all that.”

Rachel just scoffed as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

~~~

Rachel quickly opened the door knowing she was already late. She took a quick detour to pick them up some vegan cupcakes. She would get Santana to see that vegan food could be delicious. The plan was to not tell her it was vegan until _after_ she’d already agreed about their decadence. To be honest what was meant to be a short trip turned out to be a bit longer than expected, but she wanted the cupcakes to be a surprise so she refrained from texting what was probably going to be an irritated Santana.

“Hey babe. Sorry I’m late I just—“ Rachel cleared her throat and hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “Oh, hi Quinn! I’m sorry I thought you were Santana. We were supposed to be meeting and…” Her sentenced trailed off as hazel eyes met her.

Quinn was so hard to read. Rachel felt as if there was something brewing behind her expression, but couldn’t place it. _Probably just dislike_ , she thought to herself.

“Um, Santana’s not here. She left in a huff about 15 minutes ago. Didn’t say where she was going.”

Rachel contemplated for a moment before asking, “Do you mind if I just call her explaining why I was late and then wait for her here?”

“Sure...”

Quinn looked like she was going to bolt at any moment so Rachel scanned her mental list of ways to make the girl her friend.

“Would you like a cupcake?” she questioned in a rushed voice. “I mean, they’re vegan, but I swear they’re very good and the merits of—“

“Yeah I’ll have one. I really don’t mind vegan food. Actually, sometimes I prefer it.”

Rachel’s face broke out into a smile. Maybe she was finally getting through to Quinn. And this new development was sure to be something they could bond over.

Rachel rattled off the available flavours to the blonde as she walked closer in order to offer up the box.

“Chocolate raspberry would be great. Thanks.” Quinn didn’t make eye contact as she picked up the cupcake and Rachel moved to sit on Santana’s bed.

“Excellent choice!”

Rachel looked on as Quinn took her first bite. She wasn’t sure why, but she _really_ wanted her to like the cupcake. She felt like something important was hinging on this moment. _It’s just a cupcake Rachel_ , she tried to remind herself. Even then she felt her heartbeat pick up in anticipation.

“So… how is it?”

“It’s really good.” Quinn said glancing in her direction.

“Great! I mean, not everyone is a fan of vegan cuisine, but these are just fantastic. The cupcake place has a café and everything if you maybe wanted to go sometime. You know, maybe we could be friends?”

“Erm, don’t you need to call Santana? She seemed pretty upset.”

“Oh, right. Right! Of course.”

Rachel felt rejected, but Quinn had been right. She needed to sort out things with her girlfriend. That _should_ have been what was on her mind.

She picked up her phone and scrolled to Santana’s name. Surprisingly Santana answered after only the first ring.

“Yeah?” she said curtly.

“Hey San… I am so sorry that I didn’t show up when I was supposed to. I was held up picking up something for us and I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m in your room now though. Please come back. I have cupcakes.”

“You make it really hard for me to be mad at you Berry. I was all ready to chew you out, but you knows cupcakes be my weakness.”

“Yay! I’ll see you soon!”

“Is Fabray still there?”

“Mhm. We were just discussing the merits of these cupcakes.”

“Oh hells no did you give her one before me! Tell her to keep her hands off my girlfriend’s cupcakes!”

“I have no problem with Quinn having her hands on my cupcakes.”

Quinn’s face abruptly coloured and she moved to leave the room.

“Hey Quinn wait! Where are you going?” Rachel stood and cut off Quinn’s escape route.

Santana laughed heartily on the other end of the phone.

“Oh man, that is _definitely_ what she said. Rachel ask Quinn if she wants a threesome.” Santana laughed again.

“I will most certainly not ask her that! We have not even engaged in sexual relations yet and I am not ready to bring someone else into the bedroom.”

“Please Rachel I’ve got to go,” Quinn said as she tried to manoeuvre around the smaller girl. Her face had turned an even brighter shade of red.

“Santana Lopez just come back here. I will see you shortly.”

Rachel ended the call just as Quinn was opening the door.

“I’m sorry about that Quinn. You know Santana. She just likes trying to get a rise out of people. You don’t have to leave.”

“I actually have a meeting to get to that I forgot about. So I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you around.”

She shut the door quickly and Rachel thought to herself that Quinn sure did have a lot of well-timed meetings. Well-timed only for someone who _clearly_ couldn’t stand to even be in the same room as her.

Rachel huffed and sat back down on Santana’s bed to wait.

~~~

Quinn sat down with her coffee near the window, her face finally back to its normal shade and her heartbeat slowed to a less rapid pace.

She sipped on her drink before letting out a deep breath.

She supposed this is what she got for allowing herself to be in Rachel’s presence longer than the usual and without anyone else around to be a buffer.

Despite her best attempts at completely ignoring the mouthy brunette, Rachel had been persistent in trying to befriend her. This would have been alright if Quinn’s initial attraction hadn’t only grown with each time she saw her.

She felt like she was being ridiculous. She didn’t even really know the girl and yet just thinking about Santana all over Rachel in their room made her fume with jealousy. She couldn’t get the image of them making out when she walked in on them out of her brain. It was seared into her memory. She couldn’t decide what was worse: the nightmares of Rachel straddling Santana or the dreams where it was Rachel on top of _her_ instead.

Santana just made it worse with her constant crude jokes. She didn’t understand this stupid pull that Rachel had on her. It didn’t make any sense. Especially given their limited contact. Quinn had never felt this way before.

In hopes of moving on from this whole ‘Rachel thing’ she had attended the first LGBT meeting the previous week.

It had been cringe-worthy to say the least. Quinn was so nervous that she spent most of the meeting sitting on her own with only a few people occasionally trying to make conversation. Usually she was flawless in social situations, but being at a gay event was so out of her element that even Quinn Fabray could not turn on the charm. She vowed to try harder the next time, but ended up leaving early.

Quinn had been lost in her thoughts so she did not see the girl who had been glancing over at her from a nearby table stand up and approach her.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

“Huh?” Quinn looked dazed as she registered the other girl’s presence.

She chuckled. “I was just wondering if I could sit with you? I don’t mean to be forward, but I recognised you from the LGBT meeting last week. I’m in charge of public relations for the group. Do you wanna talk?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Quinn said, her senses coming back to her. “Have a seat.”

Quinn smiled and took in the girl’s appearance. She had black hair that came down just past her shoulders that was styled straight and piercing blue eyes.

“I’m Kaley.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Quinn.”

“Quinn, I love that name. So Quinn, I want to know more about you, but first you have to tell me… How did you find the first meeting?”

Quinn enjoyed Kaley’s straight-forward manner. It was to the point, but didn’t have the air of mocking that Santana’s did.

“It was an experience. I’ve never been to anything like that before.”

“What? A meeting?” she said teasingly.

“I am very familiar with meetings trust me.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Perhaps.”

“You’re a coy one aren’t you?”

“I can be.”

Quinn gave off an air of coolness that she had been lacking since arriving in New York and she was glad to know that she still had the ability to put up a face when really she was freaking out inside. She’d never flirted with a girl before, but she thought she had been doing well so far.

Kaley smiled. “Hmm.. well I guess if that’s all I’m going to get out of you on that I should move on to the other reason I came over here. I would really like to get to know you better so would you like to go to dinner with me sometime? I would ask you to coffee, but we’re already sort of doing that,” she said gesturing to the cups on the table.

“Dinner? Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date.”

“Okay. We could do that.”

“Great. I’ll give you my number and we can work out a time? I’ve got an officer’s meeting in five.”

“Sounds good.”

They exchanged numbers and Kaley said a pleasant goodbye before leaving the café. And that’s when Quinn’s panic started to set in.

She actually had a date. With an attractive woman. Well, the details hadn’t been worked out yet, but it was definitely going to happen. This had happened way sooner than she thought it would. _Oh no, I have no idea what to wear to this sort of thing_.

In all of Quinn’s internal freak out though, there was one thing that bothered her the most. Why, when she thought about her date with Kaley, could she not stop wishing it was Rachel instead?

~~~

The cupcakes had made Santana _very_ happy. Which is why, after having eaten most of them and begrudgingly saving one for Sam, she immediately pushed Rachel onto her bed and began to lavish every bit of her girlfriend’s available skin with kisses. Santana wanted to devour her like she had devoured those delicious cupcakes.

Which is exactly why Rachel couldn’t bring herself to mention they were vegan. She was afraid the beautiful woman on top of her would stop simply out of principle if she was made aware of Rachel’s trickery.

This time when Santana’s hand moved underneath her shirt and reached behind her to expertly unclasp her bra Rachel didn’t stop her. She lifted her body slightly to remove her shirt and bra.

Santana raked her eyes over Rachel’s body. She took in the sight of toned abs followed by perky breasts and moaned.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend’s reaction, but gasped as Santana took a dusky nipple into her mouth.

“Mmm.. now that’s a cupcake. Berrilicious.”

Rachel groaned. “I should be annoyed, but that just feels so good.”

“That’s right baby. I can make you feel _even_ _better_.” She punctuated the last two words of her sentence by raking her nails down Rachel’s abs, eliciting a satisfied moan.

Just as Santana’s hand started to move beneath the elastic of her panties a fleeting thought from earlier in the day passed through Rachel’s mind.

_Ask Quinn if she wants to have a threesome._

As she thought of the blonde’s gorgeous hazel eyes meeting hers she felt herself become infinitely more wet.

Santana’s hand made contact with her aching clit and Rachel gasped, grasped her hand, and pulled it away.

“Errghh what the hell, Rachel?”

Rachel tried not to panic. Exactly, _what the hell_. She had been thinking about Quinn while her incredibly sexy girlfriend was on top of her. _What the helllll?_

“I’m just.. not yet.” Rachel choked out trying to regulate her breathing.

Santana groaned and fell back onto the bed next to her.

“I get it. Sorry, was just frustrated in the moment. You don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.”

She turned on her side and gently turned Rachel’s face toward her. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. The panicked look on Rachel’s face worried her.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

Rachel trained her face into a small smile and kissed her back.

“Of course. I know you’d never force me into anything. But maybe I should call it a night as I’m not sure I can stop myself from engaging in further activities and I have an early class to attend tomorrow morning.”

“Alright, that’s fine babe. Walk you back to your room?”

Rachel started to put on her previously discarded clothing. “Although that is incredibly sweet it is also highly unnecessary. Text you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Goodnight.” Rachel leaned over and kissed Santana deeply trying to assuage any worries she may have caused in the other girl.

“Goodnight!”

As soon as the door shut, Rachel’s panicked face returned.

 _Okay Rachel there is no need to worry. Quinn is an objectively attractive woman and it is completely normal to be turned on by attractive women. There is no need to freak out by this highly normal situation wherein you were aroused by the thought of your girlfriend’s roommate. Really no need at all. Except that it’s your_ girlfriend’s roommate. _Okay, but this doesn’t really mean anything because it was merely a stray thought and Santana more than turns me on so everything is perfectly okay. You do not need to mention this to Leila. She would just make a big deal out of this when it_ obviously _is not a big deal. Well that is sorted. Physical attraction is to be expected and will not impede your relationship in any way. Quinn Fabray will not be a problem._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickest update I've ever done! Hope you enjoy! Feedback always appreciated.

Quinn wasn’t really sure how she had gotten here.

She really wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but to be honest she had been wishing the night would go this way ever since she received that text from Santana.

**Fabray. Won’t be back tonight. R’s roomie is out of town for the weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And we both know imma be having sex.**

Quinn didn’t even bother to respond. She turned her phone off, shoved it in her bag, and exited the bathroom into the crowded bar.

After a relatively nice, although sometimes stilted and awkward, dinner with Kaley she had suggested they move the date to a more casual setting. Quinn had started to protest, reminding Kaley of her age, but she had just shrugged her off and handed her one of her friend’s IDs.

With Kaley already being 21 and the bouncer obviously thinking all attractive blondes look the same they got in easily.

Quinn had been grateful for the drinks. The awkwardness and tension from earlier in the night dissolved as she felt the alcohol start to take its effect.

“Not to be a buzz kill,” Quinn said after downing another Jagerbomb “but I really can’t spend any more on drinks tonight. Poor student and all.”

“I asked you out, therefore I pay for the drinks. Besides I’ve already ordered us a bottle of their finest champagne and you can’t _not_ drink it!”

“What are we celebrating?”

“Not sure. How about me scoring the hottest girl at NYU?”

Kaley licked her lips and started to lean in closer to the blonde.

“I’ve got to pee! Um I mean I’m just going to go use the restroom. I’ll be right back.”

Quinn stood abruptly from her seat and headed over to where the long queue was.

That was when she checked her phone and read the text.

That was when she stormed out of the bathroom and made a beeline for Kaley who was stood at the bar probably ordering more drinks.

“Hey Quinn I—“ Kaley’s sentence was cut off by lips that pressed firmly against hers.

Quinn deepened the kiss when she felt the other girl respond and she moved her hands down to Kaley’s hips.

 Just as her hand began to thread through Quinn’s short blonde hair they heard a guy wolf whistle and say, “Hey can I join in on some of that hot action?”

Their bodies immediately pulled apart and Quinn glared in the boy’s direction. She was sure as hell going to give that creep a piece of her mind, but before she could Kaley started speaking.

“Hey, I’m sorry. It happens all the fucking time. Do you want to get out of here? I mean, we could go to mine, but I’m sort of sharing a studio with several people so it might not be the most private setting.”

“We can just go to my dorm. My roommate is out.”

Quinn tugged on her hand and led her out of the bar.

So, I guess, Quinn did know how she had gotten here, but she really didn’t want to have to think about why it bothered her so much that Santana was having sex with Rachel.

So, as Kaley removed the last of Quinn’s clothing and trailed her hand down Quinn’s stomach, she tried to focus on how attractive Kaley was and how good everything felt. It definitely felt better than the guys she had been with. And even better than the only other girl she’d been with the summer before New York. That had been clumsy and awkward, but this girl seemed to know what she was doing.

Quinn gasped as Kaley’s fingers moved through her slick folds up to her clit. She massaged circles into the sensitive bud and Quinn moaned in pleasure.

She engulfed herself in the sensations and focused only on the heat growing stronger in her body.

“So your roommate. She’s gay too?”

 _What? Why? Why is she talking about this now?_ Quinn groaned inwardly.

“Um.. yeah,” Quinn panted out.

“And you’ve never done this with her before?”

“No. She has a girlfriend.”

“But she’s hot right? You’ve thought about it?”

“I don’t—“

“Why don’t you think about it now? You and her in the shower… hot and wet just like you are right now.” She punctuated the sentence by inserting two fingers into Quinn. She started to move them in and out, curling them up every so often.

“Um Kaley.. I’d rather not.. erm.. think about Santana…”

“Okay well it doesn’t have to be her. It could be anyone. Just imagine someone.”

Quinn’s mind immediately jumped to Rachel and she moaned loudly.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck that did not just happen. What the hell is Kaley doing?_

She tried to think of anything, _anything_ , besides Rachel as Kaley brought her closer and closer to orgasm, but as she tumbled over the edge she knew it wasn’t with thoughts of the girl currently on top of her.

~~~

If it was even possible the rest of the night had gone even more oddly than how it had started. Quinn didn’t manage to get much sleep as any time she started to doze off she was woken by Kaley wanting to have more sex.

It hadn’t been bad exactly, but she hadn’t had another orgasm since the first one and some of the stuff Kaley had wanted to do with her seemed inappropriate for the first time having sex with someone.

Quinn had decided two things on her own. One, Kaley was crazy ( _even if it was the alcohol that made her that way it was still way too much for me_ ) and two, she would not under any circumstances be going on a second date with her.

She received a text from her the next night asking if she wanted to do something next week and Quinn had no idea how to respond. She started several texts only to then erase them before giving up completely for the night.

~

Quinn was working on an assignment when Santana finally sauntered into their room.

“Hey Barbie, miss me?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Good cause I sure as hell didn’t miss you.” Santana said this with no malice, only a grin on her face.

“Good weekend then?”

“Fuck yes. Berry finally gave it up.”

“That’s not a particularly nice way to talk about your girlfriend.”

“Whatevz it’s not like she doesn’t know how I roll.”

“I don’t really want to hear about it anyway Santana.”

“Fine I’ll just bro it up with Samwise later. How was your date with the predator?”

“As much as I _don’t_ want to confide in you I don’t really have anyone else and I need help. I need to get rid of her without making things too awkward.”

“Tell Aunty Tana all.”

A smile formed on Quinn’s lips against her will. She was really trying not to like Santana. Mostly because she thought she was an inconsiderate bitch, but maybe a little because she was with Rachel. It was getting more difficult though as she started to see what people liked in her. She was funny if you didn’t take her too seriously and helpful when she wanted to be.

She told Santana the whole story finally finishing with the text Kaley had sent and asking for any advice on what to send back. Santana had laughed several times throughout the retelling and Quinn glared at her every time.

“Oh man Q, you really had some bad lesbo luck with this one. Just give me a second to process so I can maybe try to help without dying of laughter every time I think about how she wanted you to imagine fucking me.” At that she started laughing, _again_.

“It’s not funny! It was traumatic!”

More laughter.

“Santana please!”

Santana took a few deep breaths trying to calm her laughter.

“Okay okay. So you don’t want to be mean cause you’re gonna have to see this cray cray around again, but you def don’t want to have to ever go out with her again?”

“Exactly that.”

“This is tough for me cause I usually don’t do nicey nice, but imma put myself in your barbie shoes. Tell her you had a great time, but that you don’t see yourself in a relationship with her. If you can brave it say that you could be friends. Lesbians do that shit all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’s like a rule or something that groups of lesbians are an incestuous mix of people who’ve fucked and people who are friends. I really need to educate you on the ways of the gays.”

“I know nothing…”

“As trouty mouth would say, you have much to learn Young Padawan.”

“Star Wars? Seriously?”

“Being friends with that nerd for so long has worn off on me. Plus, you’re the one who got the reference.”

Quinn blushed at being caught out.

“Whatever.”

“Send the text blondie so that you can put this shit behind you and gets you another date.”

“Ugghh.”

“Do it.”

“I’m doing it. Jesus Christ.”

Quinn sat starting at her phone while Santana babbled on about lesbian dating until it finally buzzed with a response.

“You in the clear?”

**That’s okay Quinn. I sort of knew you were going to want to play the field a bit more anyway considering you just opened yourself up to the lesbian world. We can totally be friends. Just remember that of all the NYU girls, I got there first. ;] See you at the next meeting!**

“I guess so. Better response than I expected I suppose.”

“Excellent. Now just get back on that horse. I can’t deal with you moping around and being all awkward when me and Berrilicious are around.”

Quinn flushed. She was really sick of her face doing that lately.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Like hell you don’t. It’s no big deal. I’m just sick of hearing her ramble on all the time about you. ‘Santana I cannot come to your residence as I’m sure Quinn will be there and my presence does not make her pleased. I am sure she does not like me, but the reasons for such are unclear. How do you suppose I should befriend her?’”

“You’re impression of her is scarily accurate.”

“You have no idea how often I have to hear that shit. Anyway, at least now that you’re dating there’s legit reasons for you to be out of our room. And then she doesn’t ramble on about you as much. Works for me.”

“Yeah well, we’ll see. I just really hope the next date is with someone relatively normal.”

“Good luck with that.”

Quinn’s mind was stuck on what Santana had said about Rachel. _She thinks about me. And talks about me a lot. To her girlfriend. Shit, she thinks I hate her. Well, that’s probably for the best anyway. Better that she think I hate her rather than that I have feelings for her._

Quinn busied herself again with her school work. She was getting really sick of her every thought being about Rachel fucking Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Quinn/Kaley situation may seem crazy and/or contrived, but trust me this legitimately happened to one of my friends. It was actually worse. Haha.


End file.
